Touched by an Angel
by AN-DoubleRainbow-NA
Summary: Willing to do anything to live again, straight A student turned guardian angel, Amy Rose must do the one thing that no guardian angel before has been able to do, save the poor, wretched soul of Shadow the Hedgehog. Shad/Amy,mild Son/Amy,Death,Angst,Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNA: Alright! So it's my fellow ShadAmy fans turn! Now no promises on how this story will roll.**

**But, I hope I continue this 'cuz I'm really liking the idea! Hope you like and R&R**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or his friends or any of that. Just the story, Caramel the Bunny and whatever character my mind has decided to just throw at me.  
**

A red sandaled foot tapped constantly.

Gold bracelets sparkled in the sunlight as tan arms folded against a red tank-topped chest, and the annoyed bright, green-eyed girl blew her pink bangs out of her face, her red hairband not doing a thing to keep her hair out of her face.

"Oh! Where is he?," Amy Rose stopped tapping long enough to look at her white watch." He said he'd be here, don't tell me he's forgotten again!"

It was half past eleven, almost an hour after they agreed to meet each other!

The heat getting to her, she took off her white jacket and tied it around her hips.

She wished she had followed her instinct to put her hair in a ponytail.

With nothing to do but wait, she leaned against the library's wall and watched as pedestrians and cars passed by, her thoughts consuming her once again.

'He promised he'd be here! Please, please, don't let me down!...you promised!,' she closed her eyes, praying that he would come soon...

When she opened them, she thought she had seen a familiar blue quill across the street.

Her heart leapt for joy, her annoyance already forgotten.

'I knew it! I knew he wouldn't forget about me!'

In her excitement, she dashed out to cross the street, completely unaware if the speeding car headed directly for her until the driver, in a state of panic, honked furiously at her and tried to stop the car.

Amy froze, her mind screaming _'KEEP RUNNING! KEEP RUNNING!'_, but her body froze in terror.

**THUD!**

She was hit dead-on, went airborne, the hit was so powerful, and she hit the ground with a sickening crack sound.

All was quiet before people started rushing over to the girl, some screaming, others calling 911, a few people crying at the horrid sight.

Everything was blacking in and out, sounds being drowned out and distorted as shapes started fuzzing.

But she could see the blue boy now...

'Oh...it wasn't...you...Sonic...,' everything went black.

...(O.O)...

"Hey!"

Amy could hear again.

"Helloooo?"

She didn't hurt anymore!

She didn't even taste any metally-liquid either!

"Come on! Don't make my job any harder than it has to be!"

Head felt totally fine too!

"Ow!,"Amy shot up rubbing her arm and glaring at the smiling girl standing over her.

"Glad you decided to join the party!," the girl pulled out a clipboard, checking something off."Now would you mind getting up? I'm on a very tight schedule and Lord Enma doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

Amy looked this girl up and down.

She was very pretty, a sand colored bunny with the tips of her long ears drooping, long wavy chocolate brown hair, some pulled bach into a ponytail and the rest flowing down her back, her gray tinged with blue eyes sparkled in amusement at the glare Amy sent her.

But why was she dressed so weird?

A pure white tunic of sorts that stopped at mid-thigh, a gold belt around the middle, and gold bands around her wrists and ankles. Her left ear had four peircings.

The girl turned and started walking, giving Amy a clear view of her back, her eyes widening at the sight.

"Well? Aren't you coming?," the girl looked back at the gaping pinkette.

"W-wings?," Amy stuttered.

The girl glanced back at her small, white wings sticking out her back.

"Oh, these? Well yea. All angel's have wings!"

"Angels?"

The girl thumped her fore-head.

"That's right, sometimes they don't realize..."

The girl walked over to Amy and stooped to her level so they could see eye-to-eye.

"Doll, I'm sorry to say, but you're dead, Over there, they're cleaning up your blood where you landed after a car hit you dead on," Amy stared at the girl long and hard before scowling.

"What type of sick joke is that?," she yelled at her.

"No joke."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to get a life instead of running around telling people they're dead!," Amy got up, dusting her skirt off. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to wait for my boyfriend."

Amy took one step forward and found herself in a hospital morgue.

"H-how?"

"Don't wanna believe me? I'll show you," the girl walked to a gurney that had a black body bag on it.

"They haven't gotten around to dealing with your body yet...so it's not gonna be a pretty sight."

Amy stepped over to the girl as she started unzipping the body bag, and her breathe caught in her throat at the sight.

Sure enough, in that body bag, was herself. Only, her face and body was so pale, the area around her mouth and fingertips blue.

But it was the blood...and how broken she looked that shocked her the most.

Dried blood caked the back of her head, well what was left of it, it looked like it kinda caved in on itself, the same with her ribs, one even poked out a little.

"You can't see it, but your legs are broken too...," the girl stared at Amy, waiting to see what would happen next.

Amy slowly shook her head, backing away from the horrid corpse.

"No..no...," Amy whispered, shaking. "No, this is a lie! I'm dreaming, it's all a big horrible dream!"

"Wait! Where're you going?," the girl yelled after Amy as the hedgehog ran out of the hospital morgue, but Amy kept running.

"Urgh! Not today!," she mumbled to herself about to give chase until a booming voice stopped her.

"_**No Caramel, leave her some time."**_

Caramel sighed and looked at the still swinging doors.

"_Poor girl,"_ she thought as she went off to her next client.

**Anna: I kinda like this story so far. If this goes as planned, Shadow should** **make his appearance in the third or fourth chapter. So what did you think? R&R, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNA: Ahhh, did I say Sunday that this would be posted? Like two weeks ago Sunday? My apologies! But it's the beginning of storm season in Florida and it gets crazy and fast!**

**Not only that, but I got a little busy, but now I have more time and hopefully ch.3 will be up soon. Any hoo, thank you to all that reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**I want to answer Twilight the Wolf's review:**

**Thanks for the review, I'm so glad you like. Finally someone recognizes my awesomeness, lol!**

**But I would never make fun of Jesus, that's a huge no-no in my book! Lord Enma is actually like a Buhddist God if I remember correctly...if you have watched Dragonball Z (or is it Z Kai?), he was in it. The large red guy who told Goku about Snake Way. **

_Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, if only I did though. None of this Amy chasing after Sonic gig. Been there and done that, it's time to stop girl._

(O.O)

Big, sky blue eyes widened, the owner's mouth dropping.

"W-what?," the kitsune breathed not believing his ears.

Surely, this was a joke. A sick, sick joke.

"_Am-Amy's dead!," _Tails' heart sank as those words were repeated.

"No...way...I just talked to her this morning!," a tear rolled down his cheek, he was feeling weak, he needed to sit. "When? How?..."

"_Th-this morning around 11:30! She was hit by a car in front of the library in Central City,"_ Cream sounded utterly broken.

"In front of the library? She was supposed to meet Sonic at 10:30!," Tails yelled but then quieted, both of them knowing what had happened.

Sonic forgot.

Cream burst out into sobs, now unable to hold them back.

At that moment, the front door opened and a soaked blue hedgehog stepped through, grinning from ear to ear.

"Whoa, it's pouring out there!," Sonic shook some water off. "Hey, there little bud- Tails? What's wrong?"

The kitsune only stared at his brother before mumbling into the phone, "Cream? I'm sorry, I'll call you back."

"Tails?," Sonic cocked his head to the side, he hardly ever saw the fox act like this.

"Sonic...Amy's dead."

(O.O)

Amy stared at the now rising sun, her mind a complete blank.

She...was dead.

It finally sunk in.

How could it not have after spending yesterday unheard and walked through?

Just like that, all of her hopes and dreams, gone.

In a blink of an eye, her future was no more.

She had wanted so much...

She had planned so much, only for it to be taken away at the age of eighteen, her whole life, gone in smoke.

It was all a waste!

Amy squeezed her eyes shut once more, tears still managing to slip through and run down her cheeks.

She remembered when she was a little girl, how she would daydream about her wedding day, how there would be flowers everywhere, soft, sweet music on the clearest of days. She would be beautiful in her flowing white gown and everyone would agree that she was the perfect bride.

Her Prince Charming of a groom would be so handsome, his eyes shining with joy as he watched her make her way down the aisle and into their new life together.

Fat chance of that happening now!

Amy sobbed at that the memory of her and the girls planning their road trip to celebrate their high school graduation. That was only two weeks ago.

Gone...all of it!

Just gone!

Her shoulders jumped as she cried harder, her whole ghostly body shaking as she did.

She stopped for a moment when she felt a hand clasp her shoulder.

The angel, Caramel, stared at her feet, unable to look the hedgehog in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...," she whispered."I really am."

Amy nodded.

She was no longer angry at the girl, she was only trying to do her job.

It wasn't Caramel's fault she was dead.

"Are you ready to go now?," the bunny asked.

"Can I see someone again first?," Amy stood, her head hung low.

"Of course. Stay still, will you?"

Wind blew around them as the scenery changed, they were no longer standing on top of the hospital, but standing in Amy's living room.

Caramel followed Amy as the girl walked to Cream's room.

Cream was in bed asleep, crumpled tissues all around her, eyes swollen from so many shed tears, nose red from her wiping so much.

Amy dropped to her knees beside the girl, stroking her hair the same way she had when Cream was little.

"Cream, you are the best friend I ever had and I love you so much .I'm sorry that this happened, I wish it hadn't! I want you to know that you mean the world to me, and you are so much more than a best friend, you are my sister! I'll be watching over you," Amy kissed her cheek before sniffling. "I love you Cream. Please tell the others that I love them too."

She stroked her hair a while longer, Cream even seemed to lean into the touch.

"You ready?," Caramel asked quietly.

"Yes...wait! There's someone else I want to see as well!"

(O.O)

It was his fault! It was all his fault!

Sonic let the tears flow freely, not even registering them.

If only he had been on time, if only he had bothered to even try to remember!

But he hadn't, and she was gone.

Sonic grabbed his head as he sat in the corner of his room.

When Tails had told him about Amy's death, he like them all, had simply thought it a bad joke.

But the look on the younger's face told him that it was no joke. She was gone, never to return.

Sonic had immediately charged to find who had harmed his girlfriend, who had taken her away from him. But then Tails told him when and how, that it came crashing down on him.

His fault, all his fault.

He never said it, but it was the look in his eyes as he looked at Sonic, that screamed it.

"_If it wasn't for you, she'd still be here! You killed her! You, not anyone else, but you and your thoughtlessness!"_**, **Sonic thought to himself.

"I-I'm sorry Amy," he whispered to no one.

(O.O)

The lump in Amy's throat throbbed at Sonic's apology.

She wrapped her arms around him, noting how he shivered as she did.

"I'm sorry too Sonic...", she held on tighter to him before turning to the girl.

"Okay, now I'm ready."

Caramel nodded before grabbing Amy's hand and they both disappeared.

**ANNA**: **Yeah, sorry it's short, I just thought that this would be a pretty good place to stop. (That and it took me a couple of tries to try and get this chapter out right and I'm not risking me messing it up!)**

**Alright next chapter, Amy goes to heaven and makes a deal! And I'm thinking that we might get a glimpse of Shadow in that one. R&R if you will?**


End file.
